1. Field:
The invention relates to exhaust manifolds for all engines to drive and vent an exhaust gas driven turbine compressor.
2. State of the Art:
Heretofore, exhaust gas driven turbines for compressing inlet air flows to the intake manifold of a gasoline or diesel engine have involved separate exhaust tubes or lines. While earlier arrangements are satisfactory, such have crowded the available engine compartment space.
The present invention, by combining the separate lines or chambers into a single unit with a single mounting therefore minimizes the engine compartment space taken up, and greatly simplifies both the routing of exhaust gases from the turbine out of the engine compartment and its installation and removal over earlier separate systems. Where earlier systems have been particularly with V series engines, involving connecting the different lines at a number of points. The double-chambered manifold of the present invention mounts to one side of the engine exhaust ports only. It also provides, with standard coupling ends, for connection to a cross-over line, to combine exhausts from both sides of a V-engine, and for coupling that combined exhaust to the inlet and exhaust sides of a standard exhaust gas driven turbine compressor and to the vehicle exhaust system.